


Reap What You Sow

by rufferto



Series: Always An Alpha [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Lydia comes to make sure Peter’s okay and ends up making sure Peter is taken care of. In more ways than one.She's Eighteen in this.*warming up for Peter Hale week*





	

Lydia exhaled.  She knew she had no reason to be afraid. Peter wouldn’t kill her. “I wish you would tell people when you’ve been badly hurt.” She reached down as though she was going to inspect the damage without his permission.  
  
Peter reached up, caught her wrist and gently pushed it away. “And I wish you would stop coming here pretending you care.”  
  
Lydia sat down next to him. He was sitting on the floor of his apartment, healing from the last encounter with the monster of the week and the last thing he wanted was visitors.  “What can I say? You reap what you sow.”  She edged closer to him and and peered at the blood soaked shirt. 

Peter sighed and looked directly at her. “Lydia, you know I don’t like visitors. They could follow you and leave behind their foul smell for weeks.” He didn’t like people knowing where he lived. Lydia and Stiles were the only two who did and Lydia was the only one with a key.

“Stiles asked me to check on you. He would have come pounding on your door himself but Scott was hurt pretty bad.” Lydia reached down to lay a hand over his stomach. “Does it hurt?”   
  
“No, I’m actually sitting here bleeding on my expensive carpet for the hell of it.” Peter griped and flinched away. “Don’t. I’ll heal.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be in pain the entire time.” Lydia said reproachfully. “Let me at least help you get it cleaned up.”

“Any excuse to check out my abs?” Peter chuckled. He knew she looked and he made no shame of the fact that he liked it when she did. 

“Don’t be disgusting.” Lydia glared at him. “You’re not as charming as you think you are.” 

“Yes, I am.” Peter retorted. “Lydia, I’ll be fine. You can sleep peacefully with visions of credit cards flashing in your head secure in the knowledge that I will live another day.” 

Lydia pulled up his shirt anyway to check out the damage. She whistled, “Peter, at least let me tape them up so you don’t pass out from loss of blood.” She pressed at it just to make a point. 

Peter growled in pain.  “Did you somehow lose your last brain cell and forget that I’m a werewolf? I’ll heal!”

Lydia rubbed her forehead in irritation, “Just let me help you, jackass, without the theatrics.” She shoved his shoulder in annoyance. “Come on, I’ll help you to the bathroom.” She got to her feet and held out her hand.  He went with her easily. 

Peter gave her a fierce look and grimaced from the effort of it. He huffed for a moment then put his hand in hers and let her help him stagger to his feet. She slipped an arm around his waist and held him steady. 

He had a moderate sized apartment with luxuries but nothing over the top. She’d been rather surprised at how tasteful everything was the first time she came over. He had a thing for designer yet practical items and he didn’t waste money. One of his favorite things to tell her is that if you had to ask how much something was you can’t afford it. 

She sat him down on the toilet seat and he sort of leaned back against it and let her pull off his shirt. He let his head thud against the wall while she checked out the damage. It wouldn’t take her too long to get him cleaned up and resting comfortably as long as he behaved. 

Not that she minded, she liked the way Peter looked at her. He was beautiful, dark and dangerous. All the things she shouldn’t want but couldn’t help crave. The fact that he knew that she desired him made it all the more thrilling. She wondered what he was waiting for. It wasn’t like she hadn’t given him opportunities since his resurrection. She’d come to see him, she’d even been okay with being alone with him though others didn’t want her to be. Eventually Stiles got to know Peter a little better and they both started to get on his good side. They weren’t exactly Team Peter but they were the ones who worked with him and kept him part of the pack. As much as he was willing to be.

She had stuffed medical supplies into her purse just in case and started to use them to clean the blood away. Peter was silent. He leaned on the back of the toilet seat on his elbows and just let her work. “They aren’t healing very quickly.” Lydia said. “I’m going to tape them up unless you fancy me dragging a needle through your skin?”

“Just tape them.” Peter grunted. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could leave and the sooner he could deal with his impending erection. The more her fingers worked on his skin the harder it was to control. She wasn’t doing it on purpose, he knew that. “Fast, please. I’m tired.”

Lydia started with surprise. “Did you just say please?”

Peter blinked, he hadn’t been concentrating on his words because he was too focused on keeping his body in control. “What of it?” He snapped. 

She shrugged lightly as she patted on tape. “Nothing, it’s just unusual. Peter Hale never says please. It sounded good on your lips.”  She lifted her gaze and gave him a teasing smile. “Take it easy, I’m almost done.”

She finished quickly and he was almost disappointed that she did. “Is that it?” She asked.

“Couple of cracked ribs too, but they’re already healing.” Peter shrugged. “Like I said, you didn’t need to come here.” He stood up, groaned and sat back down again. 

“Hm,” Lydia smiled in that way she had when she knew she was right and he wasn’t. “Think you can manage it to the bedroom while I clean up in here?” 

Peter grunted in affirmation. She waited patiently and he just stared at her and didn’t move.

“Oh for fuck sake,” Lydia glared. “You’re such a big baby. If you needed help again, you could have just asked.”

“Go away, Lydia.” Peter waved her off tiredly. “I don’t feel like speaking teenager right now.”

“Shut up and come on.” She offered her hand again.

He took it reluctantly and tried hard not to stumble as she helped him to his bedroom. Since his jeans were covered in blood and he wasn’t messing up his bed he shucked them off and toed off his boots as soon as he was close enough. A few strides later he collapsed in bed and grabbed his favorite pillow. “Don’t forget to lock the door.” 

Lydia stared at him and sighed. “Fine, I’m done here.” She turned on her heel, stopped and then looked back and swore under her breath. “Dammit, Peter.” She dropped her purse and strode over to the bed. In a few moments she was on the bed. He turned over in surprise and was about to say something except she kissed him. 

The kiss rapidly escalated and captured Peter’s full attention. When she thrust her tongue into his mouth, he took her invasion willingly. There was nothing passive in his response, however. His hands were immediately on her, one resting on her thigh and the other up her shirt.  She fisted her fingers in his hair and kept exploring his mouth. His hands found her breasts and played experimentally. 

Peter shivered, she was so soft and smelled so good. He couldn’t deny the want any longer and she didn’t want him to. She was old enough, eighteen was legal and he had no illusions of morality. It had been such a long time since a soft and beautiful woman was on top of him and had willingly touched him. It had also been a long time since he had allowed anyone this close to his body. 

She kept kissing him and laughed softly at his incredulous expression when she took charge. She was warm and soft and he was hard and wanted her so he let it happen. He let her pull off his underwear and remove the rest of her clothing. He cupped a breast when she freed them of her bra and slipped a hand over her thigh and up to her warm, wet pussy. She leaned over and let him suck on her nipple while she ran her fingers over his muscles.  

Peter reveled in the sounds she made. Sounds that he was responsible for. The ohs and the ahs and yeahs. He loved the whimpers she made when he pulled on her nipple with his teeth and peaked it to a delicious pink. He loved how she whispered his name like a soft prayer. “Peter-”  

He slipped two fingers inside and heard her sigh and shudder. Music to his ears. “Mmmm-, sweet Lydia.” He stroked her gently at first and lifted his eyes to hers. He knew what he was doing and that she wasn’t a virgin. “Last chance to run.” He told her with a wicked expression. “Because I’m going to fuck you.”

“Does it look like I don’t want you to fuck me?” Lydia’s laugh was light as she boldly took his cock in her hand. “I know a lot of blood just rushed south so you can’t be blamed for stupid things dribbling out of your mouth.  But,  _ really,  _ Peter? Have you ever _ tried  _ to run in high heels? Cause that’s all I brought with me.”

Peter gave her a tight little half smirk that was really just a curl of his lips. He started to lift himself up in order to try and drag her underneath him but it resulted in a grimace of pain. 

Lydia chuckled, “I think it best if you let me run things tonight, hmm?” She smiled at his girth and gave a pleased sound when he resumed his work within her. “I knew you’d be impressive.” She seemed unconcerned at the moment about condoms or anything to that effect. As Peter worked a bit faster inside her she whimpered and nearly lost her grip on his cock. 

She was warm, wet and he could smell the desire coming off her in waves. Peter needed this. He needed this so badly he was willing to forget caution. He couldn’t remember the last time someone held his dick their hands. He couldn’t remember the last time his fingers played like this. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d let someone close enough to do this with. She threw back her head and her long hair cascaded down behind her. “Peter!” 

He couldn't remember the last time someone had said his name without hidden loathing. He teased her special spot faster and shuddered when she gathered the precum on his cock with her fingers. He didn’t resist when she climbed on top of him and positioned him. He didn’t resist when she pulled his hand away from her and replaced it with his cock. He didn’t resist when she lifted his slicked fingers to his lips and smiled when he lapped at them.  He cried out when she eased herself down onto him and wondered if this was a dream. 

He didn’t resist when she took both of his wrists and pinned them behind his head. He would have given her anything she wanted when she leaned down, licked his neck then bit him. It wasn’t the bite of a wolf, or even anything more than a nip. No blood was drawn but Peter felt like it was a claiming bite nonetheless.  When he was buried deep inside she lifted her head to search his eyes. “This means something, Peter Hale.” she told him gruffly. “And don’t you dare pretend otherwise.”

He wouldn’t dream of it.   
  
Later when he watched her dress he thought about the many things he should be saying.  His eyes drooped with exhaustion as he fought to stay awake. He didn’t want her to leave but he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t remember the last time that words meant something. 

He wondered if she realized what she’d done. He wanted to ask her. He couldn’t remember the last time he wanted to actually talk to someone. She came back over to the bed when she was dressed again and leaned over to kiss him. 

He returned it and gave her as sweet a smile as he could manage. Even he knew that it came out far more predatory like than he intended.  


She just laughed at him. “If I’d known sex was all it was going to take to shut you up I would have done this a long time ago. I don’t need you to talk to me, Peter.”  She stroked his cheek gently. “I just need you to be the good man I know that’s in there, well  _ somewhere _ .”  With a sigh she pulled the covers up and over him to tuck him in. “I’ll call tomorrow and check on you.”  She kissed his forehead and walked away. 

He watched her leave and settled back on his bed. For a long while he just stared at the ceiling. It was the last thing he’d expected to happen. He reached up and touched the spot she’d bit and smiled. She must have known that she couldn’t hide something like this from the rest of the pack. She must be counting on him to do the right thing. 

He couldn’t remember the last time someone had faith in him.

It felt good.

Peter closed his eyes and slept well for the first time since the night of the fire. It was nice when a plan came full circle.  


**FIN**


End file.
